Okashina Kimochi
by Yuukari
Summary: Boys Love. Estrelando personagens originais. Kyo jamais pensaria que uma mera mudança de professores pudesse causar uma reviravolta tão grande em sua vida. Até que começa o ano letivo e ele descobre que não pode contar apenas com si mesmo para encarálo.


**Okashina Kimochi // **_Capítulo 1 - Join the ride_

A Pensão Masculina Kashizai. Lar de rapazes jovens, muitos deles alunos da relativamente próxima Escola Sangai, como Kyo Yoshiyuki. As acolhedoras instalações da pensão, cujo estilo tradicional japonês contrastava com a juventude de grande parte de seus moradores, passava a impressão um tanto equivocada de que era um local tranqüilo, e livre de problemas maiores que uma lâmpada queimada no corredor. Sim, uma impressão realmente equivocada.

Yuujiro, o jovem encarregado da Pensão desde que se formara, era o exemplo perfeito do oposto do que se esperaria do responsável por uma pensão de renome. Os cabelos negros quase atingindo a altura dos ombros, as pantufas de animais (especialmente coelhinhos, seus preferidos), os olhos castanhos incrivelmente claros, a expressão despreocupada. Por não ter mais que seus 20 anos, não impunha o respeito que o proprietário do imóvel acreditava que impunha. Por conta disso, não se sabe o porquê deste deixar as instalações nas mãos despreocupadas de Yuujiro. Ou Yuu, como era conhecido pelos inquilinos. O que se sabia era que Yuu sempre morou na Pensão, desde que entrara na Escola Sangai, e, assim que se formou, assumiu a supervisão do local.

Yuujiro se encontrava no saguão, tomando o café, recém-feito, em sua estimada xícara de coelhinho, ao mesmo tempo em que lia o jornal da escola. Aquele seria o primeiro dia letivo, e, apesar de não se saber como exatamente ele tinha acesso às informações da escola antes de todos, ninguém perdia seu tempo em se questionar. Enquanto corria os olhos por um artigo não muito importante, a porta de entrada se abre, revelando Mitsuki Harumi.

- Bom dia, Mii-chan. – Cumprimentou ele, erguendo os olhos de sua leitura inútil. – Kyon-kun ainda está dormindo. Sinta-se à vontade para realizar a tarefa árdua de tirá-lo de lá.

- Bom dia, Yuu. – Respondeu Mitsuki, visivelmente inquieta. Seus longos cabelos castanhos encontravam-se presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, e seus olhos verdes ficavam ainda mais realçados pelo tom de seu uniforme. – Nesse caso, vou precisar de ajuda.

- Oba! – Disse alegremente Yuu, que parecia estar esperando que a garota dissesse aquilo – Vamos, vamos subir.

Os dois subiram a escadaria de madeira. Por já ser conhecida na pensão, em vez de estranhar sua presença feminina, os moradores com os quais cruzavam a cumprimentavam com gestos e acenos de cabeça. Ao chegarem ao quarto 202, Mitsuki fez menção de bater à porta, mas Yuujiro a interrompeu:

- Ora, até parece que _nós_ precisamos de toda essa cerimônia! – E abriu a porta, revelando um Kyo que não parecia ter a menor intenção de acordar.

- Ei, Kyo, as aulas começam hoje! – Dizia Mitsuki, enquanto dava leves empurrões no braço do amigo para ver se este acordava, sem sucesso. – Kyo, vamos logo, eu não posso me atrasar pra reunião do Conselho Estudantil, e você não pode dormir até o final do ano letivo! – Dizia, empurrando o rapaz cada vez mais forte.

Yuujiro, que assistia às fracassadas tentativas da garota, decidiu apelar:

- Deixa comigo, Mii-chan. Pra variar, _EU_ vou ter que acordá-lo – disse. Por mais que falasse como se fosse um fardo, era visível como ele adorava fazer aquilo, e estava esperando Mitsuki desistir. – Ahn... você pode esperar lá fora, se quiser.

Pelo tom de voz de Yuujiro, Mitsuki resolveu não contrariá-lo, e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Não se passaram nem dois minutos quando a voz de Kyo se fez ouvir por pelo menos todo o segundo andar:

- YUUJIRO, O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

A porta se abriu, e Yuu saiu de dentro do quarto com uma expressão maliciosa no rosto.

- Pronto. Acordou. – Sorriu e desceu as escadas, rumando para a cozinha.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Como sempre, Mitsuki foi ao saguão esperar por Kyo. Poucos minutos depois, o amigo surgia descendo as escadas, já uniformizado. Yuujiro servia o café em três xícaras (entre elas a sua, com o coelhinho).

- Sabem – disse, empunhando o jornal – Parece que terão professores novos na Sangai.

- Sério? – Disse Mitsuki, tomando o primeiro gole de sua xícara – Deve ser por isso que o Noriyasu-Senpai convocou uma reunião do Conselho Estudantil hoje.

- Tomara que tenham mandado embora aquela professora de matemática. Ela não merece ter licença pra ensinar. – Disse Kyo, enquanto bebia.

- Você só diz isso porque é o primeiro da turma em matemática e ela sempre acha que você só tira notas excelentes porque andou colando. – Disse Mitsuki, sem erguer os olhos de sua xícara. Yuujiro riu da expressão de raiva de Kyo e despachou os dois.

- Andem logo. Se ficarem aqui por mais tempo, a Mii-chan vai acabar perdendo a reunião e o Kyon-kun vai acabar perdendo... outras coisas. – Kyo lançou um olhar fulminante para o monitor, que, rindo, acrescentou: - Só estou brincando. Andem, andem logo.

Os dois pegaram as mochilas e foram correndo em direção ao ano letivo mais inesperado de suas vidas, deixando pra trás a placa que indicava a imponente entrada da Pensão Kashizai para rapazes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**// Join the ride. Fim**

Yeey. Finalmente saiu o primeiro capítulo de Okashina Kimochi! É a primeira ficção que tomo coragem pra publicar. Ok, vamos ser sinceros. Na verdade, eu estava muito receosa pra poder publicar qualquer coisa que escrevo. É por isso que dedico essa fic à Haki-chan! Ela me apoiou desde o começo a dar continuidade às minhas fics interrompidas, e deu um apoio especial e fundamental pra Okakimo. (Vocês podem chamar a fic assim, se quiserem. É um nome meio grande, admito. -.-') Aliás, eis um problema sério: Minhas fics sempre tem nomes enormes. Aliás, elas costumam ser bem grandes, de um modo geral.

Espero que tenham paciência com as possíveis "enrolações" dessa fic. Farei o possível pra ser bem objetiva! ò.ó/ E não esqueçam de me darem uns puxões de orelha se ela acabar ficando chata e sem graça.

MUITO OBRIGADA POR LEREM!

By Yuukari.

**No próximo capítulo... **_Começam as aulas! Conheçam o peculiar time do Conselho Estudantil, Saibam quem vai se juntar ao corpo docente da Escola Sangai e acompanhem a reviravolta na vida de todos os alunos com as próximas revelações! Não percam o capítulo 2: "What's going on?". Te vejo lá!_

**Não percam ô bônus especial sobre Kyo, Mitsuki e Yuujiro ao final de "What's Going on". ;D**


End file.
